


Perfect Strangers

by exohousewarming, latesleeper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Strangers turn into Something More
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/latesleeper/pseuds/latesleeper
Summary: Prompt number:SELF-PROMPT #4Side Pairings (if any):(mentioned) Kris/SuhoWarnings:-Summary:Chanyeol and Jongin act as domestic couple for Junmyeon’s graduation music video, but at the end of the day, they wonder if it isonlyan act.





	Perfect Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** Because I love chankai and domestic, then I thought ‘why don’t I join exohousewarming?’ and this fic is born. I hope everyone who reads it will love it although it’s short and simple (and rushed, I know :’)). Maybe for fun, have a drinking game (replace alcoholic beverages with something wilder like… orange juices) and take a shot everytime Chanyeol admiring Jongin for being beautiful, pretty etc. lol

“Wait, let me follow up—” Chanyeol raises his hand up and it successfully stops Junmyeon from his blabbering. “You want me to be the actor for your graduation’s music video?”

 

Junmyeon nods and pulls the sleeves of his hoodie desperately. “Come on, Chanyeol-ah, you’re the only one who I can depend on now. The filming starts tomorrow and suddenly the previous actor was sick so he can’t do it tomorrow.”

 

“Okay okay, I understand,” Chanyeol says. “And you want me to play as gay couple?”

 

Junmyeon blinks. “What? Are you disgusted? You’re gay too!”

 

Chanyeol immediately buries his face onto his palm, groaning deeply. “Yes, I am, but that’s not the problem here! I’d never act before and the fact that this is for your graduation’s video, I don’t want to mess this up. Anyway, how come you can get permission to film a gay—”

 

“Enough question! Just say yes if you want to help me, Chanyeol-ah.” Junmyeon flashes the puppy look that he perfected for the past few years from asking favors to his boyfriend. Usually, it doesn’t work with his friends, including Chanyeol.

 

Today is apparently the unusual day.

 

Chanyeol gives in. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

 

As Junmyeon’s face brighten up and he’s bouncing on his feet while giving details on when and where the filming place will be, Chanyeol wonders if he makes the right decision.

 

—

 

The first filming place for the day is Junmyeon’s apartment. Chanyeol comes to the place fairly early, judging from the crews who are still setting the equipment and even some of them are still eating their breakfast.

 

“Chanyeol-ah!” Junmyeon smiles wider as he recognizes him. “You’re early!”

 

Chanyeol nods. “Yeah, I hope it’s okay.”

 

“It’s totally fine!” Junmyeon grabs his arms. “Let me introduce you to the others, they’re excited to meet you.”

 

Chanyeol lets Junmyeon drags him around as he introduces him to one and another crew, and he recognizes some familiar faces like Kim Minseok—the senior who has graduated, Do Kyungsoo—his fellow music major, and last but not so surprisingly, Wu Yifan—his close friend and Junmyeon’s boyfriend who’s helping at the lighting.

 

“Actually, Baekhyun and Jongdae wanted to come to help but they have to finish some assignments today so they can’t,” Junmyeon adds.

 

Chanyeol welcomes the news happily because he doesn’t think he can act if his two close friends are around—they will tease him for sure. They already did when he told them he’s gonna be the actor for Junmyeon’s music video, but there’s this one particular part of the conversation from yesterday that he remembers very well.

 

_“But do you know who’s gonna be your pretend boyfriend?” Baekhyun asks him, which he answers with a shake of head. “For your information, we saw his photo and he’s hot.”_

 

_Chanyeol makes a face at Baekhyun, and Jongdae laughs at the sight._

 

_“But he is! If you don’t believe me, you can see it by yourself tomorrow.”_

 

Chanyeol snorts. As if he will fall for Baekhyun’s lies.

 

“Oh, you haven’t meet Jongin yet,” Junmyeon suddenly says. Now that’s an unfamiliar name for Chanyeol.

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“Your boyfriend for the day—oh there he is! Jongin-ah!” Junmyeon calls out to a guy who just came out of nowhere and shit, Baekhyun was totally lying to him. This guy is not only hot, he’s drop-dead gorgeous.

 

Full plump lips and a smooth tan skin, accompanied by his height that almost reaches Chanyeol, he will believe it right away if Junmyeon introduces this Jongin guy as a model because he sure looks like one. Even with a plain white long sleeve and skinny jeans that hug his leg perfectly, he still looks like some kind of Adonis.

 

As Jongin is approaching him, he thinks he heard Junmyeon saying _‘We’re going to start in few minutes so get ready!’_ before leaving Chanyeol alone on his spot, still staring blatantly at the guy.

 

Once their eyes meet each other, Jongin smiles shyly at him. “I’m assuming you’re my co-actor for today. I’m Kim Jongin,” he offers his hand and Chanyeol notices that he’s slightly trembling.

 

He takes his hand and gives a light squeeze before regretfully has to pull away. “Park Chanyeol. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Yeah.” Jongin scratches his neck, looking like he does it out of habit. “I’m sorry I don’t know what else to say, I’m pretty nervous right now.”

 

Chanyeol only screams internally at how cute Jongin sounds right now. It seems that his personality is more reserved than he thought, quite the opposite of how boyish he looks, but Chanyeol doesn’t mind it.

 

In fact, he finds the different personalities to be part of Jongin’s charms that pulls him even deeper.

 

And it’s not even a minute after they met!

 

“It’s okay, I’d also feel nervous,” he admits. “I was convincing Junmyeon hyung that I can’t act for God sakes but he insisted to make me the replacement of the previous actor.”

 

“Me too!” Jongin replies, “He knows I’m not good with crowd but he made me doing this.”

 

“Did he use the puppy eyes at you?”

 

Jongin nods. “Did he do it to you too?”

 

“Yeah, even I’m surprised that it worked for the first time in forever.”

 

Jongin chuckles and nods in silence agreement as he slowly relaxing to Chanyeol’s presence. “Are you Junmyeon hyung’s friends?”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol answers. “I’m his junior but we became friends after he’s dating my close friend. And you are—?”

 

“Actually, I’m Kyungsoo hyung’s roommates. Junmyeon hyung asked me when he came over to meet Kyungsoo hyung.”

 

“Well thank God for that.” Chanyeol immediately covers his mouth once he realized he just spoke his mind out loud, and Jongin looking at him questioningly. “I mean, you look good—I mean, good guy. You look like a good guy so that’s must be why Junmyeon hyung asked you.”

 

Chanyeol groans internally once he sees Jongin flushes at his stuttering. He must have known what he actually wanted to say.

 

“Um, thank you. You too actually,” Jongin says.

 

“What?”

 

“You look… good, a-and you’re also a good guy.” Jongin’s cheeks grow redder and Chanyeol swears he looks _so_ pretty.

 

The silent take over them as they’re avoiding each other eyes to calm down their embarrassment, and it breaks when Junmyeon calls both of them to start the filming. He asks them to change into casual clothes to wear at home, and once they’re done, he leads them to the bedroom.

 

“So, I want you guys to cuddle.”

 

Chanyeol feels like choking on air. “Pardon?”

 

“I want you guys to lay there and cuddle. I want to film the scene where you just woke up and cuddle in the morning,” Junmyeon explains. “Now hurry, the morning light is looking good right now and we can’t miss it.”

 

Chanyeol glances at Jongin and sees him freezing on his spot. _Cute._ “Hyung, I think you broke Jongin.”

 

Turning his head to Chanyeol, Jongin blushes again. “I’m fine.”

 

Walking towards the bed and slides under the thick blanket, Chanyeol makes himself comfortable and the girl who helps on the wardrobe messes his hair up so it looks like a bed head, but a nice one. She does the same to Jongin.

 

“Closer guys, I want you two as a couple,” Junmyeon reminds them.

 

Chanyeol wants to mutter that he knows, but Jongin is looking rigid right now and it feels like meeting a dog who’s still cautious of you. Chanyeol also feels nervous but the need to calm Jongin down is bigger.

 

“Hey,” he calls, “Relax.”

 

Jongin hums. “I’m trying to.”

 

Chanyeol looks at him and slowly reaches for his hand to pull him closer, and Jongin complies. He settles his arms at the pillow and gestures Jongin to lay his head down.

 

“Is it okay?” he asks.

 

“Yeah, hyung asked us to cuddle after all.”

 

“Okay,” he murmurs before putting his head on top of Chanyeol’s arms and scoots closer. From this close, Chanyeol can inhale the fresh smell of Jongin’s hair.

 

“Hey,” he whispers, cautiously putting his hand on Jongin’s waist and feels the warmth radiating from his body. “Don’t you feel sleepy?”

 

Jongin hums again. “Yeah. It feels warm and now I’m ready to sleep again.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles. “That fast?”

 

“I’m holding the champion of the fastest at sleeping anywhere anytime,” Jongin tells him. “Do you ever sleep for a day without waking up at all?”

 

“I’m assuming you’re asking based on experience.”

 

Jongin laughs, his finger plays with the collar of Chanyeol’s t-shirt. “It felt like I’ve slept for a very long time.”

 

“Usually you supposed to feel dizzy after sleeping for so long.”

 

“Well, I’m always unusual if it’s about sleeping.”

 

“New facts about Kim Jongin added to the list: he’s a sleeping beauty,” Chanyeol teases. It must be the way the morning sunray peeking through the curtain and hits Jongin’s face that Chanyeol can’t help to admire how beautiful he is and his hand just reaches out on its own to move few strands of hair from his forehead. “I wonder who’s gonna be the prince.”

 

Adding the flush of rosy cheeks, Jongin looks even more beautiful and _fuck,_ how come someone can look like this without any effort? This is definitely not good for Chanyeol’s heart because he feels like fainting already.

 

They look into each other eyes then smiles before the moment falls apart with a blaring, “CUT!”

 

Chanyeol jolts, and so is Jongin.

 

Seems like both of them totally forgot that they’re in the middle of the room with at least ten people in it.

 

“It looked good!” Junmyeon smiles at them, looking satisfied. “I know I can depend on both you!”

 

Jongin only nods absentmindedly before he looks at Chanyeol shyly, _shit,_ can he stop doing that? It’s hard enough to think straight being this close to him, and he added a fuel to the fire by being shy and pretty.

 

After that, they continue the filming for other domestic scenes. Chanyeol’s favorite so far is when he pretended to cook for something and Jongin gave him a back hug while nuzzling his face to the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. He couldn’t hide his smile at all and immediately turned off the stove before turning back to hug Jongin back. Jongin was surprised at first but he hugged back tighter so hopefully, it’s all good.

 

As they’re filming the scene where they’re watching TV together while cuddling, Chanyeol feels the way Jongin’s slowly getting used to their skinship, though he’s still blushing sometimes but  he doesn’t flinch when Chanyeol pulls him closer and whispers in his ears, “I’m hungry.”

 

He boldly whispers back. “Me too.” Then they freaking giggle together like a pair of high schoolers falling in love for the first time and _man,_ maybe Chanyeol does fall for Jongin already.

 

Junmyeon finally announces that they’re done with the scenes from the apartment and now, they should move to the next place. While the others are busy with their equipment, he approaches Chanyeol and Jongin. “Chanyeol-ah, did you bring you car?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“Then Jongin can go to the next place with you. Jongin-ah, you used the subway to come here, right?”

 

“Yes, but is it okay?” He glances at Chanyeol.

 

“Of course!” Chanyeol replies. “My car is pretty big so I can also help to bring the equipment.”

 

“It’s fine, we have it organized already.” Junmyeon then gives them the details such as where they have to go and what are they gonna do next, so Chanyeol and Jongin change their clothes back to the one they wore before, and go to the parking lot together.

 

Once Chanyeol sees his car, he goes to the passenger door and opens it for Jongin. “After you,” he says.

 

Jongin chuckles. “What a gentleman,” he gets in and Chanyeol can hear him saying _‘thank you’_ before he closes the door.

 

He hops onto the driver’s seat and fastens his seat belt. Once Jongin is done with his own seat belt, Chanyeol drives away from the parking lot.

 

“I haven’t asked your age,” Jongin says, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

 

“I’m twenty three, you?”

 

“Oh, you’re older than me. I’m twenty one.” Jongin gasps, “I should have called you hyung.”

 

Chanyeol laughs. “It’s okay. I don’t mind it.”

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“No, I’m just trying it.” Jongin bites his lips, trying to hide his smile although Chanyeol still can see it. “I like calling you by name more.”

 

 _Oh God,_ Chanyeol tighten his hold on the steer wheel because suddenly he has the need to squish Jongin in a hug but he doesn’t want to freak the other male by doing that. He settles with, “I haven’t asked your major too.”

 

Fiddling with his seat belt, Jongin answers, “It’s dance, nothing fancy.”

 

Chanyeol’s shoulder shrink down immediately. “How come you said it’s nothing fancy when here I am, can’t dance at all and constantly trips on air in daily basis as the result of worst body balance?”

 

Jongin’s laugh after that sounds pleasant to the ears as it’s _so_ pure and genuine, and Chanyeol can’t help to admire how beautiful he looks at the moment.

 

“You should laugh more,” he suggests. “You look beautiful.”

 

He yelps as Jongin pinches his arms to hide his embarrassment. “Stop saying that.”

 

“Why? It’s the truth!”

 

Jongin huffs, acting like he’s annoyed by Chanyeol and changes it to another topic swiftly. (“How come you like coffee? It tastes like a poison!” “Oh, you have tasted poison before, Jongin-ah?” “That’s not what I meant!”)

 

Once they arrive at the place and Chanyeol parks in the provided parking lot, they walk side by side to the café called ‘Kamong’, their next filming place for the day. Shortly after that, the others arrive as well.

 

There’s no one else inside except for the waitress and a girl that talks comfortably with Junmyeon, which Chanyeol assumes is one of his friends.

 

“I asked them if we can film here and they close for half a day just for us,” Junmyeon announces, looking happy. “Let’s get on with it!”

 

They arrange the equipment and leads Chanyeol and Jongin to one of the tables. They even ordered two cups of iced coffees for them, which gets a disgusted look by Jongin. Chanyeol successfully holds back his laugh at that.

 

“I just want you guys to have a comfortable talk, and don’t forget to look like a couple,” Junmyeon reminds them as always.

 

Chanyeol is still in the middle of sipping his iced coffee when he feels something engulf his hand in warm, and it’s another hand. He looks up to see Jongin looking at him with small smile. “Is this okay?”

 

Chanyeol takes his hand and rubs his knuckles gently with his thumb. “It’s more than okay, I like it,” he admits. “Tell me more about your project, the one you talked about before.”

 

“The youtube’s project?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Me and my other friends from our major have the idea to do it like 1Million Dance Studio, do you know them?” Seeing Chanyeol nodding his head in excitement, Jongin continues, “We’ll split into different groups and dance to the same song. We’ll probably do remixes or mash-up as well, or do a class where we teach people outside our major and join us in the video.”

 

“Woah,” Chanyeol exclaims, “That sounds cool.”

 

“Do you want to join us?” Jongin offers.

 

Chanyeol scoffs. “Did you forget about my body having the worst balance ever?”

 

“It’s okay! We can teach you to improve it and you’ll be better by the end of the lesson!”

 

“Promise?” Chanyeol reaches out his pinky finger.

 

Jongin gives him a look before he links it together with his own. “Promise. Are you happy now?”

 

“Not yet. Promise me you’re not gonna laugh and you’ll be the one who teach me?”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes. “You’ll be bored if I’m the one who’s teaching you.”

 

“Not a chance.” Chanyeol grins. “Not with you being this pretty, I can watch you all day long.”

 

“Chanyeol!”

 

Chanyeol laughs boisterously, and Jongin looks like a boiled shrimp with his red cheeks. He pouts adorably and tries to pull his hand away from Chanyeol’s grasp, but Chanyeol is stronger and he holds it in place.

 

“I’m sorry, don’t be mad,” Chanyeol apologizes.

 

“Fine, I’ll forgive you,” Jongin grumbles under his breath. “But stop doing that.”

 

“I can’t promise that— _ow,_ don’t pinch me! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He sobs, looking at the red spots on his hand.

 

Jongin snickers, before he caresses it gently. Meanwhile, Chanyeol smiles at the gesture and he doesn’t care if there are people who watch them intensely, but he really, _really,_ wants to kiss Jongin right now.

 

Yes, it sounds creepy and _yes,_ Jongin will surely run away. That’s why he holds himself back and pushes the idea to the back of his mind.

 

After that, they film other scenes inside the café before they move to do the filming on the street. Junmyeon wants them to walk side by side while holding hands and looking like they’re having a date. It makes Jongin looking anxious because there are more people outside and some of them are giving a judging stare.

 

“Don’t mind them,” Chanyeol murmurs, “Just focus on me. We’re having a date right now.”

 

Jongin finally looks away from an aunt who’s giving them a look as if they’re growing two heads. “Sorry.”

 

He squeezes at Jongin’s hand before pulling him to one of the stores. “I bet these jeans will look good on you. Do you know that you have the best legs I’ve ever seen?”

 

Jongin blushes before he punches Chanyeol playfully, saying how embarrassing he is but Chanyeol doesn’t miss how he smiles warmly and whispers _‘thank you’_.

 

Their pretend date finally comes to an end as they’re walking toward a small movie theatre, the final filming place.

 

“The manager is my friend,” Yifan points at one of the staff. “He said it’s okay if we’re filming here as long as we’re not making a mess.”

 

Junmyeon gazes at him with loving eyes and Chanyeol shudders. He usually ignores them but sometimes, he feels weird watching his friends being lovey-dovey with each other.

 

As if Jongin can read his mind, he says, “I think they look lovely together.”

 

Chanyeol actually agrees with that although he never says it out loud in front of them. “Yeah, their personalities and heights compliment each other.” He nudges Jongin. “Wanna beat them?”

 

For the hundred times, Jongin looks flustered and Chanyeol ruffles his hair affectionately.

 

Because there’s no one else besides them, Chanyeol chooses to seat at the middle row because he’d never sat there before. He’d always take the farthest seat so no one will be bothered by his height, saying he covers their views or something like that.

 

The movie for that day is an indie movie, and they will only film for a while so they won’t stay even for the quarter of the movie. Chanyeol can’t help to feel sad, because Jongin looks absolutely breath-taking with how the light reflects on his eyes, making it sparkling. Chanyeol doesn’t look away, even when Junmyeon shouts ‘Cut!’.

 

“For the last scene, I want you guys to look like you’re kissing,” Junmyeon says, and that’s when Chanyeol turns his head so fast he swears he almost broke it.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I want you guys to slowly lean and face each other closely, and we will find an angle where it looks like you two are kissing. You don’t have to kiss for real,” Junmyeon explains.

 

If this is a game, this stage is surely the final stage with a big boss on it and usually, it takes Chanyeol for a while to finish it. So how the fuck he can do it quickly because they don’t have all day to film this scene?

 

Jongin tugs at his arms and Chanyeol can see hesitation clearly in his eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol grabs his hand and he doesn’t even know which one of them is having the cold hand—maybe it’s both of them. “If you don’t want to do it, we can tell Junmyeon hyung. I’m sure he doesn’t mind.”

 

It takes seconds for Jongin to shake his head slowly. “No, it’s fine. I just feel so embarrassed, Chanyeol. I don’t know what to do.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles. “Just take a breath and shut your eyes, okay? So you don’t have to see my face closely.”

 

Jongin mutters, “Okay.”

 

They start trying to find the angle and although he already shuts his eyes, Jongin can’t stop trembling and his face loses his color a little bit everytime Chanyeol’s face is close to him. He must have feel Chanyeol’s breath on him, just like how Chanyeol can feel Jongin’s. From this close, Chanyeol can see how long Jongin’s eyelashes is and how pink his lips is.

 

 _God, this is a torture,_ Chanyeol thinks as he tries to calm his erratic heart down.

 

He doesn’t know whether to thank Junmyeon when he finally says, “And cut! That’s it, everyone, we have finished all the scenes!”

 

The crews are roaring, even Kyungsoo who stays quiet all day long.

 

Chanyeol can see how the color of Jongin’s face slowly coming back, and he whispers to Chanyeol, “We did it.”

 

Before he can say anything, Junmyeon already stands beside them and hugging both of them. “Chanyeol-ah, Jongin-ah, thank you!”

 

Chanyeol pats his shoulder. “You’re welcome, hyung!”

 

They exchange words to other crews and Junmyeon insists that Chanyeol and Jongin join them to have dinner together, but the refuse gently, so here they are, in Chanyeol’s car again on their way to Jongin’s apartment because Chanyeol offered to do so.

 

Jongin seems to be deep in his thought, as he doesn’t say anything until they arrived at the underground parking lot of Jongin’s apartment.

 

“Hey, can I ask you something?” he asks.

 

Chanyeol scrunches up his forehead, confused but still play along. “Sure. Is there something wrong?”

 

“Um, no, it’s not. It just—” Jongin takes a deep breath. “Did you mean all the things you said today?”

 

Chanyeol blinks.

 

“I-I mean, when you said I look good and p-pretty, that you can watch me all day long—everything,” Jongin stutters. “Did you mean it?”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know why Jongin suddenly asked that, and he already knows the answer for it but he has no idea if it’s the one that Jongin’s looking for.

 

At the end, he decides to stay true to his feeling.

 

“Yes, I meant everything I said.”

 

“Oh.” Jongin breathes. “Does it mean you… like me? I mean, are you interested with me in _that_ way?”

 

Chanyeol chuckles seeing Jongin’s cheeks are starting to bloom in pretty pink. “Yes. I thought I made it pretty clear today with all the flirting.”

 

“I thought it was an acting,” Jongin mutters.

 

Chanyeol starts to break into cold sweats. Is this the part where Jongin says he doesn’t feel the same and it’s only an act for him?

 

“Jongin, what’s wrong?”

 

Jongin bites his lips, one of the habits that Chanyeol notices he always does everytime he’s nervous. “Remember when I said I’m not good with crowd?” Chanyeol nods. “I’d always get extremely nervous with a new environment, that’s why I’m not good at making new friends a-and of course, facing people who approach me with different intention.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m not pushing you to do anything—”

 

“Please listen to me first,” Jongin cuts him and Chanyeol shuts his mouth immediately. “Usually that’s what happen, but today, it’s different. I’ve expected myself to be a complete mess today and maybe I would ruin Junmyeon hyung’s music video, and I’d panicked even more when I saw how handsome you are. But then you made everything just felt so… natural. You made me felt comfortable, and your words made my heart fluttered. I didn’t have to act because you made me genuinely felt like… falling in love.”

 

It takes a moment for Jongin’s words to sink in, but once it does, Chanyeol swears he never feel _so_ alive before.

 

“I want something more, but I don’t know, Chanyeol. I’m new to whatever this is—”

 

“Hey, Jongin, breathe.” Chanyeol soothes him, taking his hand and rubs his knuckles gently. “Do you want to take it slow? I’d also want to know you better. I want to talk to you more and I’m okay with taking things as slow as you want.”

 

“Really?”

 

Chanyeol nods before he grins. “So you think I’m handsome?”

 

Jongin blushes even more. “Um, I think your ears are cute.”

 

“I think you’re cuter,” Chanyeol replies.

 

Jongin whines. “I’m not!”

 

“Hey, do you like dogs?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“Yes, I have three poodles at home.” Jongin tilts his head in confusion. “Why?”

 

“That’s good. We can have our first date in dogs café.”

 

Jongin gasps. “Really?”

 

Chanyeol laughs before he digs into his pocket and pulls out his phone. “But you need to give your number first so we can talk about it more.”

 

Jongin smiles shyly before he takes the phone and taps the screen gently. He looks _so_ beautiful and Chanyeol can’t wait to have more Jongin in his life from now on.

 

—

 

**From    : Byuntae**

**so**

**hows today?**

**hes hot rite? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**To    : Byuntae**

**He’s more than that :)**

 

**From    : Byuntae**

**wELL SHIT**

**U GOT HIS NUMBER DIDNT U**

**FUCK WHY U R SO LUCKY**

 

**From    : Whinny Dae**

**i’d assumed you were the one who broke baek**

**he’s been screaming why god is not fair**

**what did you do?**

 

**To    : Whinny Dae**

**Nothing**

**Oh I can’t go to our movie night next friday**

**I have a date ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**From    : Whinny Dae**

**OOOOOH**

**I GET IT**

**NICEEEEE**

**GO GO PARK CHANYEOL ✺◟( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)◞✺**

 

**To    : Whinny Dae**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)b**


End file.
